


A Lyke Wake Dirge

by bcaamage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 星露谷醍醐镇灵异事件





	1. Chapter 1

达米安·布鲁克站在鹈鹕镇市镇中心大门口，端详着眼前这栋破旧不堪的建筑，眉头微颦，不悦地哼了一声。红砖墙皮剥落，攀爬其上的蔓藤大多已枯萎，他满心的希望好似被一盆凉水迎头泼下，对于今晚的交易不由得画上一个大大的问号。他轻叹一口，推门而入。

怎料门内全然另一番景象，装饰复古奢华，大厅内灯光昏暗，宽松地摆放着十来张小圆桌，大多数桌子都空着，前方舞台上有人低吟浅唱，大提琴伴奏如泣如诉。布鲁克得见此景刚才冷却的希望又重新升了温。

大门边保安模样的男人打量了他一番，询问过姓名后，请他去左边走廊尽头的房间。

达米安·布鲁克的手杖随着音乐的节奏轻轻敲击着木头地板，步伐不徐不疾地来到房间门口，他随手拉了拉外套，调整衣领，抬手查看手表，正好是约定的九点整，他在门上轻叩三声。

稍待片刻，里面传出了请进的声音。布鲁克转动把手拉开门，闪身进入，随手关上房门。

坐在壁炉前沙发上的维克托·维德站起身迎到门口，伸手跟布鲁克握手。

“晚上好，布鲁克先生。”维克多面带笑容，语气热情。

“维德先生，晚上好。”

维克托请布鲁克到对面的沙发上落座。自己转身走到酒柜前。“布鲁克先生，喝点什么？”

“杜松子酒，谢谢。”

“好的。”维克托给自己倒了一杯威士忌，走到沙发前将左手端着的杜松子酒递给布鲁克，然后自己退到之前的沙发上坐下。

“维德先生，您可真会挑选地方。”布鲁克喝了一口杯中的酒。他看着对面沙发上的男人，年近三十，红色短发在壁炉的火光的中泛着金属光泽，炉火阴影跃动，面部忽暗忽明，衬得维克托严厉果决。

“噢，这地方不好找吗？”维克托问。

“您误解我的意思了。我想说这地方很好找，又非常僻静，办俱乐部简直再合适不过了。”市镇中心位于镇广场北边尽头，背后是一座矮丘。

“正如您所说，我当初挑选了好几个小镇，才最终选定了这里。”维克托的语气颇为得意。

布鲁克此时注意到了维德所坐的沙发背后有两个人，跪坐在地上，双手撑在膝盖前的地上，两人均低着头。这两人中的一个正是布鲁克今晚前来的目的。

维克托注意到布鲁克不断打量着身后的两只宠物，他能看出这位布鲁克先生，四十出头，精明能干，今晚是替主人来取货的，大概无意在此地久留，随手从身边沙发上拿起一份文件递给对方，体贴地说：“布鲁克先生，您看一下这份文件，如果没什么问题，您签字后就能带艾利欧特走了。”

维克托没有回头，抬起手对着后面打了个手势，两人当中那个有着泛红色金发的男人，俯身从地上叼起自己项圈上挂着的牵引绳，轻轻爬到维克托的沙发旁，将口中牵引绳的拉环递到维克托手中，然后立刻恢复了之前的姿势，不过此时他抬起头，扬起脸对着布鲁克，只是垂下了眉眼。

艾利欧特二十五六岁，身穿一套暗红色西服，裁剪完美贴合身材，长长的金发编成辫子搭在一边肩膀上。他脖子上佩戴的项圈跟他头发一样颜色，面容英俊，下巴线条硬朗，眼神透着坚毅。

这跟布鲁克之前在维德网站上看到的照片一模一样，不过此时亲眼所见，令他心跳加速。他突然感觉房间内的温度太高了，一口喝干了杯中的酒。他一边翻看着手里的文件，按捺不住好奇，偷偷瞟着沙发背后的另一只宠物。

另一只身形比艾利欧特小了不少，一头浓密的黑发，浅黑色宽松套头衫，显得身材格外纤瘦，脖子上的皮项圈是纯黑色，不过跟艾利欧特不同的是，他口中戴着口塞，眼睛上还蒙着眼罩。这使得布鲁克无法看清他的面容，只能看出脸部线条柔和秀气。

维克托留意到布鲁克的好奇心，嘴角微微上扬，他手伸进口袋，不知道做了什么，背后的那个人突然身体不安地扭动起来，鼻子发出几不可闻的闷哼声。

布鲁克吞了口口水，试探地问道：“维德先生，我可以看看您的另外一只吗？”

“不行，布鲁克先生，”维克托立刻收敛了过于严厉的语气，微笑着说：“这一只还没有调教好，您知道我的口碑，绝不会把半成品卖给客人。”

“当然，维德先生，”布鲁克笑着附和：“是我失礼了。”

布鲁克在文件上签字后递给维克托。维克托将手中的牵引绳又喂到艾利欧特口中，摸着摸他的头说：“艾利欧特，要听话哦！”然后示意他去布鲁克身边。

布鲁克接过艾利欧特递过来的牵引绳，尝试发出了几个指令，艾利欧特全都完美执行，不多时，布鲁克就牵着艾利欧特离开了。

房间里只剩下两个人，炙热的空气仿佛瞬间凝滞。

“塞巴斯蒂安，你需要加强控制，没得到我的允许，你绝不可以动，也不可以发出任何声音，你今天让我在客人面前丢脸了，虽然那人也许没有注意到。”维克托一边说一边解开塞巴斯蒂安的眼罩。

黑头发的年轻人快速眨动眼睛，等他适应了室内不强的光线后，瞪大双眼盯着维克托，黑色的眸子里充满怒气，还带着一些恐惧。

他口中塞着口塞，不过看起来似乎非常想说话。维克托走到他身后，解开了箍在脑后的皮绳，勾住口塞外的环子将口塞拉出来，里面有一段很长的硅胶，之前一直卡在喉咙里，拉出来后，塞巴斯蒂安干呕了几下，然后嘶哑着声音说：“你把艾利欧特卖掉了吗？”

维克托走在塞巴斯蒂安面前，居高临下，不悦地说：“我理解你现在的情绪波动，所以不会因此惩罚你，但我需要你冷静下来，我允许你把刚才的问题重新问一遍。”

“我受够了你这些规则。”塞巴斯蒂安虽然怒气冲冲，但他依然保持着双手撑地的跪坐姿势，只是仰起头瞪着维克托。

维克托缓缓踱步到酒柜前，又给自己倒了一杯，一口喝干后说：“那么你有什么打算呢，回家去吗？”

“我……”塞巴斯蒂安发现自己根本没有思考过这个问题。

“我想你不会回去的，你会继续留在我身边，因为只有我能填满你心中的空洞。”维克托表情严肃，声音冷淡。

塞巴斯蒂安眉头拧成了一团，可他不知道该说些什么。

“我说的不对吗？你忘了吗？过去你在家的时候，尝试过各种方式，却怎么也无法填满心中的空虚，你跟你的死党一起抽大麻，可惜只能短暂逃避现实。你跟镇上的姑娘乱搞，又不想负责任，害人家姑娘去堕胎，你跳……”

“别说了……我……”塞巴斯蒂安不想听维克托提起此事，他希望忘掉。

维克托一点都不想满足他，接着说：“你跳进了大海，打算自杀。”

“我不会再自杀了，我已经开始热爱生活。”

“你很快就会厌倦。不是吗？塞巴斯蒂安，你跟我签订协议后，你不再空虚，心中的空洞逐渐填满，你不再需要为任何事情烦恼，只需要臣服于我，服从我的每个命令，为我而存在，你的生命变得有了意义。”维克托的声音如同外面大厅里的大提琴，厚重的音色抚慰着灵魂。

塞巴斯蒂安听完他这番话，内心逐渐平静下来。

“还记得你曾经对我说过什么吗？你说如果有一天你消失了，大概不会有人会发现吧。你瞧，现在的确没有人发现。只有我在意你。”

维克托轻轻托起塞巴斯蒂安的下巴，“现在冷静了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安失神地点点头。

“好了，我允许你重新问一遍之前的问题。”

“主人，您把艾利欧特卖掉了吗？”

“是的，我的宠物。”

“主人，您会卖掉卖我吗？”

维克托看着塞巴斯蒂安，脸上露出了高深莫测的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

塞巴斯蒂安的地下室里，他跟山姆坐在地毯上，面前的电视机上正在进行激烈的boss战。

位于鹈鹕镇最北边的山路边，背依矿山毗邻小湖，这栋蓝色屋顶的小楼是镇上最漂亮的房屋。这都归功于塞巴斯蒂安的木匠妈妈罗宾。因为他是罗宾跟前夫的儿子，所以一直居住在地下室里。

很快两人丢下了手柄，这款游戏他们已经通关过好几次了，哪怕是超难的boss两人也配合熟练，迅速就解决了，他们已经没有新游戏玩了。

山姆倒在地毯上，无聊地叹了口气，突然又半撑着身子，说：“喂，我们要不要飞叶子？”

塞巴斯蒂安收拾好手柄，关掉电视机，转头盯着死党，轻声说：“算了吧，我妈上次好像提起过，她在我房间闻到过奇怪的味道。”

山姆又躺下去，双手垫在脑后。山姆也是鹈鹕镇的居民，住在镇中心广场的南边，跟塞巴斯蒂安从小就是玩伴，

塞巴斯蒂安看着自己永远精力充沛的死党，清楚他一刻都闲不住。山姆的父亲当兵去了，家中只有母亲和弟弟，他本来就生性好动，现在没人约束他了，更是什么都想尝试。

“好吧好吧，管她呢。”塞巴斯蒂安叹息一声，让步了。

山姆立刻弹起来，从口袋里拿出东西放到床前的矮桌上，两人都挪到那边的地毯上，开始吞云吐雾。

“你说我们的乐队叫什么名字？”山姆问。

“我只管写歌，名字归你主唱来起。噢，阿比盖尔说她要过来，一会你问问她。”

“她什么时候过来。”

“没说。”

“好无聊啊！”山姆抽完烟，百无聊赖地哀嚎着。

“漫画书？”

“不想看。”

塞巴斯蒂安也懒得理他了，自顾自抽着，他喜欢独处，大多数时间都在这间昏暗的小地下室待着，偶尔接点工作，也都是在电脑上完成。

山姆转头盯着塞巴斯蒂安，满脸坏笑，双眼闪着狡黠的光，“嘿，去床上。”

塞巴斯蒂安翻了个白眼，坐在地毯上没动。山姆爬过去推他。塞巴斯蒂安终于懒洋洋地爬起来，跪在床上。

山姆笑嘻嘻地来到他身后，拍拍塞巴斯蒂安的屁股，然后拉下他的裤子，一只手掏出自己的家伙，直接上阵。

两人激战正酣，突然外面传来敲门声，山姆惊了一下，停止了动作。

“是阿比盖尔来了，我妈一般不敲门。”

山姆被塞巴斯蒂安淡定地声音吓得有点软了，“别吓我啊，你妈不敲门？”

“快去开门啊。”塞巴斯蒂安此时一点都不想谈论罗宾，也不希望阿比盖尔的敲门声把他妈引过来。

山姆抽出身子，提起宽松的运动裤，几大步跨到门口，拉开一条缝把阿比盖尔放进来，然后立刻冲回床边，继续自己的动作。

阿比盖尔会意地转身锁好了门，走到床边说：“山姆，你好啊。”然后她坐到床上，歪着身子凑到塞巴斯蒂安头边，跟他接吻。

山姆突然加快了动作，就好像是报复刚才被阿比盖尔的到来打断的节奏，身下的塞巴斯蒂安毫无防备地叫了一声。

塞巴斯蒂安突然的叫声，不小心咬到了艾比盖尔的舌头，她伸手抓起床上的枕头，对着山姆扔过去，“你是故意的，对不对？”

山姆笑着拉起阿比盖尔，手伸进他紫色的长发，将她的脸扭到自己面前，“当然啦，谁让你一进来就亲塞巴斯蒂安，不亲我。”

阿比盖尔身子一扭就躲开了他的禁锢，“我喜欢塞比啊。”说完继续跟塞巴斯蒂安接吻。

山姆笑着拍打着塞巴斯蒂安的屁股，加快了动作。

三人结束后，歪七竖八地倒在地毯上飞叶子。

“对了，我带了通灵板，你们想不想玩？”阿比盖尔从背包里拿出一块不大的板子，放在小桌上。

 

塞巴斯蒂安想到他在维克托家里也见过那个通灵版，当时就觉得眼熟，就跟之前阿比盖尔带去跟他们玩的那个一样。也许应该找个时间问问维克托。

他茫然地看着周围，然后想起来了，他现在正在维克托农场南边煤矿森林的西北角，维克托把这个地方称为秘密森林，因为入口极为隐蔽，维克托伐倒了一棵大树后才能进来。里面别有一番洞天，宽敞的林间空地，还有一个小湖。

最重要的是，镇上的人都不知道这个地方，所以这里成了维克托调教塞巴斯蒂安的一个场所。塞比不喜欢这里，准确说，塞比不喜欢任何的室外调教，不过，维克托从不在乎塞比的想法。

“你刚才睡着了？”维克托轻声问，他正坐在湖边钓鱼，没有回头。

塞巴斯蒂安调整了一下姿势，努力让自己舒服一点，“是的，主人。”

“昨晚没有睡好吗？”

“还好，只是有点无聊。”

维克托轻笑一声，旋即安静下来，他担心吵到鱼儿不敢咬钩。

“嗯，主人……”

“什么？”

“艾利欧特，他还好吗？”半个月前在俱乐部里，塞巴斯蒂安参与了那场交易，不过他当时戴着眼罩，没有看到买家的模样。

“我想他过得不错。”

“可是……”

“你是想问他为什么愿意吗？”

“嗯。”

“注意语言，亲爱的。”

“对不起，主人。”

“你不了解艾利欧特对吧，我猜是这样，毕竟你在镇上只有两个朋友。艾利欧特那家伙搬到这里来，其实是想躲开他的家人。”维克托鱼竿的浮子颤动，他缓缓收杆，钓起来的是一条稀有的木跃鱼。他加了点饵料，又把鱼钩下到水里。

“他四处跟人说想成为伟大的小说家，其实每天要么闲逛，要么躲在海边的小破屋里，之前他修好了一条划艇，就出海了，我发现他根本就没打算回来。”

塞巴斯蒂安从没有想过事情竟然会是这样，他偶尔在酒吧里碰到留着红色长发的艾利欧特，还参加过他在镇上博物馆里举办的新书阅读会，一直觉得他是一个非常有天赋的文艺青年，从没想过他居然打算划着小艇一去不回。

“我就开快艇去把他找回来了，接下来的事情你都知道了。好了，”维克托看了看身边小桶，“今天收获颇丰，我们回去吧。不过我们先绕道去下水道那边看一眼，上次听镇上两个小孩子说，那边总有些奇怪的声音。”

塞巴斯蒂安跟着维克托，路过煤矿森林的悬崖时，居然看到一个人躺在悬崖边，身边倒着好几个空酒瓶。

“那是谢恩。”塞巴斯蒂安惊呼。

维克托放下手里的工具，跑到谢恩身边，将他翻过来，探了探鼻息，“他喝醉了。”空气中弥漫着浓烈的酒气。“塞比，把东西放下，过来帮忙，我们把他弄回去。”


End file.
